


The Stages Of Falling In Love

by cassianandor



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, also dustin and lucas are mentioned in here!!!, but enjoy a little thing I wrote about my babies, this is so short i'm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianandor/pseuds/cassianandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He loves her more than he'll ever know, and she loves him more than she'll ever show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stages Of Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So today is my last day of summer and I felt like if I wanted to spend my last hours of summer, I want to write something about Stranger Things. Considering this show is quite possibly my all time favorite show, here is my love letter to this work of art.

**1\. You realize that this person is different, and you feel like you want to spend all of your days talking to them.**

She wasn't like others. Even though she was confused about the world and only trusted the three of them, plus her powers, of course she was different. 

But that was what stood out about her. Mike loved that she was fearless and was up for any adventure. It didn't matter if she had powers or not, as long as she was just there-, that was all that mattered. 

—  
**2\. When they talk to you or touch you, it feels like time freezes and you two are just together with no problems.**

Whenever El would hold onto Mike when they were riding bikes, to even when she talked about Eggos, it felt like everything was right in the world. 

The world would freeze and it would feel like no problems went on. It didn't feel like El was being hunted down. It just felt like she was a normal girl with her friends. 

But that didn't happen. She always had a fear of being caught and leaving the 3 boys. 

Not everything in the world was right. 

—

 **3\. It seems like every time you look into their eyes, you can see the whole universe.**

Even though El didn't really remember any of her passions or her favorite things to do, she always seemed excited to see Mike, Lucas, Dustin talk about what they did that day in school, to a joke that Dustin made while they rode bikes. 

Her eyes would light up with any thing they talked about, while they showed her what they loved. 

It made her feel important. 

—

 **4\. You wonder if they could love you back. They could, or they don't. But that's something else to worry about.**

The thought of El loving Mike was in his mind for weeks. Did she feel the same way after he kissed her? What if she didn't have feelings for him? Mike had never thought about this when she was there. 

Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't. 

_If only she was here so he could tell her how he felt._

**Author's Note:**

> ok not gonna lie that last sentence made me tear up. I just really want my babies to have a happy reunion, can 2017 get here now. 
> 
> also, this story would take place during the time of the snow ball so let's all just cry together over the fact that they didn't get to go together :'((((( 
> 
>  
> 
> scream with me on tumblr: http://reysdroid.tumblr.com


End file.
